Nuestra última noche en este mundo
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot YahiKonan•] Quizá para Yahiko fue más fácil, su vida acabó en menos de un minuto. Pero dejó a su mejor amigo y a su amada solos, viviendo muertos en vida, y ese dolor no es ni será efímero. "La muerte es una tediosa experiencia; para los demás, sobre todo para los demás" [(•Dedicado a Karou Uzumaki•)]


**Disclaimer: El anime/manga Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Además, la portada no fue hecha por mí, un agradecimiento a Enigma07 por el detalle. ¡Está hermosa la portada!**

 **Advertencias: Algunas partes y tiempos de los hechos de la trama original los cambié, por lo que puede considerarse mi historia "Semi AU", pero está en sí ambientada la historia en el mundo ninja.**

 _ **¡Fic dedicado enteramente a Karou Uzumaki!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Nuestra última noche en este mundo.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sus pasos son lentos, observa tímida a su alrededor._

 _Ella está en medio de las columnas de asientos, en el pequeño pasillo que se forma debido a eso. Camina encima de una alfombra roja, sintiendo la textura de la seda debido a que está descalza._

 _Su kimono se ondea con cada paso que da, cada zancada es un paso más a la felicidad. Felicidad que tiene cabello naranja y ojos tan azules como el cielo el día de hoy. Hoy no está lloviendo, el cielo está despejado. Una proeza en Amegakure._

 _La observan curiosos los invitados a esa ceremonia, Jiraiya en los asientos de adelante aplaude exageradamente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Mis alumnos tan grandes… ¡Acerté, Konan te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa!_ _—Exclama el albino conmocionado._

 _A un lado del albino, está una rubia de ojos miel. Reprendiendo a su compañero debido a su comportamiento._

— _Jiraiya—sisea la rubia aplaudiendo de forma lenta y sin causar ruido._

 _También entre los invitados están sus compañeros de la Akatsuki recientemente formada. Las kunoichis vestidas elegantemente la miran con una sonrisa. Mientras que los hombres lo miran a_ _él_ _con orgullo, contentos de que su líder sea feliz._

 _Konan se ahorra las lágrimas al llegar a su amado vestido con una yukata de color negro. Lo toma de las manos y le sonríe, para después observar quien estaba a un lado de Yahiko: Nagato._

 _Nagato le palma el hombro a su amigo y sonríe con timidez._

— _Felicidades Konan, Yahiko. ¿Quién diría que hemos logrado la felicidad?_

 _Yahiko que hasta ese momento le había estado sonriendo a Konan, suelta un sollozo ahogado y abraza a la peli azul. Todos emiten un sonido de ternura, Konan entonces se permite soltar un par de lágrimas._

— _Los interrumpo, tendrán tiempo después para eso—Habla Hanzo, el líder de Amegakure. Él se encargaría de unirlos en matrimonio._

 _Nagato se dirige a los asientos de primera fila y toma asiento, completamente satisfecho. Observa a Konan con una sonrisa sincera, Jiraiya tenía en absoluto la razón. Konan al tener puesto ese kimono blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello recogido en una trenza y en absoluto su rosa azul al final de esta, la hacían lucir perfecta._

 _Hanzo comienza su discurso, entonces Yahiko sonríe divertido y le susurra a Konan— ¿Por qué decidiste estar descalza?_

 _Konan en realidad no sabe el motivo, solo la idea de estar descalza le pareció original._

— _Sí te soy sincera, no lo sé—responde avergonzada._

 _Al terminar de recitar sus palabras el líder de Amegakure, los jóvenes se toman de las manos nuevamente y frente a frente dijeron "Sí, acepto"_

— _Entonces por el poder que me da ser el líder absoluto de Amegakure, declaro como marido y mujer a Yahiko y Konan. Yahiko, puedes besar a la novia. Mucha suerte en el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas._

 _En un inesperado acto, Yahiko toma a Konan de la cintura y la besa. Esta sorprendida no tarda en cerrar los ojos y colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora esposo, entregándose de lleno al beso. El eco de aplausos comienza a resonar por el lugar…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **La muerte es una tediosa experiencia; para los demás, sobre todo para los demás"**

Mario Benedetti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **I**

El sonido de la lluvia la despierta, devolviéndola a la realidad siempre en la mejor parte de ese sueño roto. No abre los ojos, solo aumenta la fuerza con la que están cerrados.

"No llores, no llores Konan" Se dice mentalmente, ella es fuerte. ¿Verdad?

 _Porque si ha logrado vivir este tiempo con el recuerdo de él como un tatuaje, lo puede seguir haciendo sin chistar._

Logra contener la lluvia que caería de sus ojos, pero no el dolor que siente en su pecho. Ese sueño la atormentaba al dormir, la dañaba y destrozaba de formas bestiales. Esa ilusión en donde ella y él contraían nupcias era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que él le había dicho un día de estrellas.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabe si ese sueño es una maravillosa ilusión o por el contrario, una pesadilla. No puede definirlo con claridad, todo su mundo está nublado desde que él se fue.

Por más que intenta meter los besos, las caricias, las palabras en el cajón de los recuerdos, no lo logra. Los recuerdos están presentes como si los acabara de vivir, especialmente cuando murió por rescatarla, cuando dio su vida para que Nagato y ella estuvieran bien.

Una caricia la regresa de sus dolorosos pensamientos, fuerza más los ojos.

 _No quiere ver eso. No quiere ver ese rostro…_

—Konan, abre los ojos.

Niega con la cabeza y se le escapa un jadeo de los sollozos que intenta ocultar.

—Konan llorar no sirve de nada, tampoco cerrar los ojos a tu realidad.

Pero la joven escucha sin escuchar, no quiere el consuelo de Nagato—en el cuerpo de Yahiko—. Konan a tientas toma una almohada y la abraza con mucha fuerza, a veces desea no despertar jamás. Nagato sabe perfectamente que para Konan es muy difícil ver el cuerpo de su amado como una marioneta controlada por él mismo. Pero debía de aceptarlo, no había opción. Había perdido el movimiento de sus piernas aquel catastrófico día.

Él con delicadeza toma un mechón de cabello de ella y lo observa con desinterés, solo con la intención de llamar su atención. Esta contiene sus sollozos nuevamente, no debe llorar, debe ser fuerte.

—Konan, estoy cansado de repetírtelo. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así, por algo se sacrificó…

La joven lo interrumpe con brusquedad— ¡Pero yo ya no quiero seguir así! ¡No es decisión mía!

Nagato suspira, le duele su propio sufrimiento y el de ella. Acaricia los parpados de Konan, deseando que con eso abra los ojos.

Siempre es lo mismo, Konan tarda horas en querer abrir los ojos para verlo. La primera vez, no abrió los ojos por dos días enteros, en los que lloró hasta quedar inconsciente. Esos días, Nagato se encargó de que lloviera más fuerte.

Konan decide abrir los ojos, le arden por retener las lágrimas. Los abre lentamente y ya no se encuentra con unos mares azules, solo los ojos tenebrosos del rinnegan. Suelta un respingo para después encogerse y sin previo aviso se aferra al cuerpo de él, quiere abrazar algo que la reconforte y no ver directamente ese rostro.

 _Aunque no sea_ _él,_ _el que le sané el dolor…_

Nagato en ese cuerpo le acaricia con ternura la espalda intentando calmarla, se nota que hace un gran esfuerzo por contener su pena.

—Nagato…

— ¿Sí?

Konan ya no habla, solo quiere saber que está Nagato con ella. Después de unos minutos eternos, ella se separa de él y se dirige al baño. Necesita una ducha y relajarse, aliviar al menos un momento el dolor.

 **II**

 _Cadáveres y más cadáveres eran el fondo de aquellas tierras, en que un diluvio se hacía presente todos los días. Su rumbo era lento debido a la hambruna, conseguir los alimentos que robaba era complicado, había días en los que simplemente no robaba nada._

— _Maldición, como extraño a mis padres—Se dijo cabizbajo._

 _El viento sacudía sus harapos y sus cabellos naranjas, en respuesta él se encogió. Siguió su rumbo, que consistía simple y llanamente en deambular por esas calles de Amegakure. En su trayecto logró distinguir de los gritos de dolor y explosiones de la guerra, un llanto infantil y triste._

 _Él sin pensarlo caminó y caminó en busca de aquel llanto, hasta que logró llegar al sonido. En el callejón en donde estaba se escuchaban claros los sollozos, giró la cabeza y_ _la vio._

 _Una niña estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas y el rostro escondido en estas. La infante poseía una melena azul de tamaño considerable y su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Su corazón se encogió por tal imagen y con pasos lentos se fue acercando a la niña._

 _Esta alzó la mirada alertada, su expresión delataba miedo, dolor y pedía piedad. Yahiko observó atento al rostro de la niña, sus ojos eran de un gris precioso._

 _La mirada de Konan se suavizó al ver que era un niño, sus miradas estaban enfrentadas y ella sorprendiendo a Yahiko, sonrió._

— _¿Por qué sonríes? No es que no quiera verte sonreír pero hasta este momento estabas llorando…_

— _Tus ojos son muy bonitos—susurró ella—, son tan azules como el cielo._

— _Gracias, tus ojos también son bonitos como tu cabello—reconoció él, quería seguir viéndola sonreír._

 _Ella se sonrojó y suspiró mirando al cielo. El cielo hoy tenía un color más cercano a sus propios ojos, gris. Miró curiosa como el peli naranja tomaba asiento a un lado de ella y se tomaba el estómago con fuerza._

— _¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó Yahiko mirándola nuevamente._

 _A Konan se le escaparon más lágrimas, sin embargo de inmediato se las limpió con las mangas de su suéter gastado._

— _Pues… porque quisiera despertar de esta pesadilla y ver de nuevo a mis padres. Ver los ojos verdes de mi madre y su melena azul, los ojos grises de mi padre y su cabello dorado—confesó mirando hacía sus pequeños pies._

 _Yahiko frunció el ceño, tomó una piedra que estaba a un lado de él y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo._

— _Tú al menos tienes recuerdos de tus padres, yo ni siquiera sé cómo eran._

 _Ella lo miró abruptamente sorprendida._

— _Lo siento—murmuró—.Pero no solo es eso, también quiero huir del hambre y la guerra._

 _En respuesta el estómago de Yahiko al escuchar "hambre" gruñó como un monstro, sonrojando a más no poder al niño._

— _Maldición—siseó avergonzado._

 _Konan se rió con ganas hasta el punto de tomarse el estómago, él iba a reprocharle su reacción cuando de repente se escuchó otro gruñido. Ya no era el de su estómago._

 _El rostro de porcelana de la niña tomó un tono sonrosado y se tomó con más fuerza el estómago. Yahiko la miró con preocupación y se levantó._

— _Es hora de conseguir comida—exclamó con determinación._

 _Konan se paró con gracia digna de una niña, meciendo su larga melena y su vestido azul marino._

— _¿T-tienes dinero? —preguntó tímida._

 _Él negó con la cabeza._

— _Tengo otros métodos._

 _Ella tenía tanta hambre que no le afectó tanto que tendría que robar con el niño. El plan era este, ella iba a un puesto de pan pidiendo como llegar a tal lado y simplemente Yahiko tomaría una bolsa de panes. Entonces él se iría a la fuga con discreción y ella se iría con tranquilidad sin causar sospechas. Como tal lo ejecutaron, pero no había plan perfecto._

 _La mercader descubrió a Yahiko y de inmediato lo relacionó con ella así que cuando la mujer llamó a un hombre, de inmediato salieron corriendo. El hombre de barba los seguía sin tregua alguna._

 _Konan al correr era fastidiada por su cabello, pesaba mucho con la lluvia. Además de que era muy largo…_

 _Sintió como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. Miró a Yahiko._

— _Oye, vamos a detenernos rápidamente en el lugar de ese hombre dormido—dijo señalando el lugar._

— _¿Estás loca? Sería perder nuestra ventaja…_

— _Observa, hay un tubo de metal que si lo usaras contra el hombre de barba quedaría inconsciente. Yo lo voy a entretener._

 _Él quería replicar más pero habían llegado al lugar que la niña indicó. Yahiko frenó y afianzó más el agarre a la bolsa de pan. Konan tomó un vidrio roto que estaba tirado a un lado del hombre dormido—obviamente fragmento del vidrio de una botella—y salió a encarar al hombre de barba._

— _¡No! —protestó Yahiko._

 _El hombre iba a tomar a la pequeña ladrona pero quedó anonado en el momento en que ella tomando con fuerza el vidrio, se cortó el cabello hasta el final del cuello._

 _Miles de cabellos bailaban precipitándose al suelo. El hombre la miraba con sorpresa, sorpresa que le costó quedar inconsciente._

 _Yahiko pateó el cuerpo de ese hombre con enojo. Una y otra vez, lanzando el tubo lejos de sus manos. Finalmente miró a Konan._

— _Tu cabello, vaya—murmuró rascándose la cabeza._

 _La mirada de ella viajó hacía los mechones de cabello que estaban esparcidos, el suelo se había teñido de azul. Se acarició los cabellos cortos que ahora tenía y sonrió de oreja a oreja._

— _Bueno, no te mató confiar en mí. Hasta te salvó—dijo con suavidad, comenzando a emparejarse el cabello como podía._

 _Él estaba sorprendido de tal ocurrencia de parte de ella así que no dudó en dar las gracias._

— _Después de todo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Konan._

— _¡Yahiko! —contestó con entusiasmo— ¿Y el tuyo?_

— _Konan—caminó hacia él—.Tienes un lindo nombre._

— _Tú también, pequeño sur_ ¿eh?

 _Comenzaron a caminar lejos de allí y pronto encontraron un pequeño techo en donde acobijarse. Se sentaron y con muchas ganas comenzaron a devorar el pan._

— _Que delicioso—susurró Konan cerrando los ojos del alivio que sentía._

 _Él la miró con ternura y extendió una mano hacia ella._

— _Konan, viajemos juntos—ofreció mirándola fijamente a los ojos—.Quiero protegerte y cuidar que no pases tanta hambre. ¿Aceptarías?_

 _La niña abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con la fija mirada de unos ojos azules como el cielo. Eran bellísimos esos ojos…_

— _Muchas gracias, acepto Yahiko-kun—_ _u_ _nió su mano con la de él—.Viajaremos juntos._

 _Los dos sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. Al menos la desdicha les había traído un amigo en quién confiar._

 **III**

Su andar es lento pero firme. El edificio en donde camina está lleno de cristales y espejos que le enseñan su maldito reflejo.

Sus pasos resuenan en eco por la ausencia de ruido dando un toque aterrador al crepúsculo con lluvia. Llega a un punto en donde hay un espejo de cuerpo completo y se topa frente a frente con el objeto.

No quiere verlo, pero simplemente es su reflejo, la luz no le va a distorsionar la realidad. Sus cabellos naranjas, las perforaciones que poco a poco había estado colocando, el rinnegan.

Ese cuerpo no es suyo, era de su mejor amigo. Tan solo si pudiera moverse no tendría la necesidad de usar ese cuerpo, todo por aquel trágico día en que sus piernas se arruinaron por los explosivos.

El dolor se va extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Se va arrastrando por su piel, consumiendo lo que es real.

Él mismo sostenía el kunai que mató a Yahiko, Yahiko murió en sus brazos.

Las heridas que tiene en el alma no sanaran, lo están consumiendo. La maldita inseguridad lo confunde, es demasiada presión…

Tiene que cuidar a Konan, aliviarle su dolor. ¿Pero… no es irónico motivarla a seguir viviendo si él en el fondo ya no quiere seguir? Era estúpido, muchos de los consuelos que él le hablaba a Konan no los sentía en lo más mínimo.

Estrella su puño en el cristal con mucha fuerza, liberando su frustración. El espejo se fragmenta en miles de pedazos y estos salen volando, estrellándose al suelo. Suelta un grito de dolor.

¡Cómo odia el dolor que Konan y él están padeciendo! ¡Cómo odia el sistema ninja! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa, la maldita culpa de sus desgracias!

Él tiene que hacer algo, él tiene que hacerles sufrir el dolor…

 **IV**

 _El cielo lloraba suavemente, acompasando la armonía en aquella cabaña. Konan como siempre practicaba su origami, mientras que Nagato miraba a la nada metido de lleno en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que lo llevaron a Yahiko._

— _Konan, ¿Has visto a Yahiko?_

 _Esta dejó su flor de papel a un lado y negando con la cabeza dijo con su voz de soprano:_

— _Ciertamente no. ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

 _Nagato no respondió, obviamente era una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta por hechos, no con palabras. Konan se tomó del mentón pensante y se levantó del suelo._

— _Vamos a buscarlo por la cabaña, su tablilla está en rojo—murmuró rascándose despreocupadamente el cuello._

 _El peli rojo asintió y siguió a Konan por toda la cabaña. No había rastro de él._

— _¡Yahiko-kun! —gritó por milésima vez desesperada la peli azul._

— _¡Hey ya tranquila! Aquí estoy—dijo fastidiado el peli naranja dirigiéndose al pasillo rascándose la cabeza y con el otro brazo escondido detrás de su torso._

— _¿Dónde estabas? —preguntaron el peli rojo y la niña._

— _Pues en el baño—murmuró sonrojado Yahiko._

 _Konan al ver como Yahiko tenía un brazo escondido—obviamente escondiendo algo—sonrió curiosa._

— _¿Qué tienes escondido Yahiko? —preguntó la niña acercándose a su compañero._

 _Nagato también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y observó cómo su mejor amigo se ponía más rojo, comparándose con el tono carmín de su cabello, signo del clan Uzumaki. Suspiró el peli naranja y de mala gana le extendió algo a la niña de ojos grises._

— _Toma…todavía me faltaba hacerle quizá una mejoría. Lo sé Konan, soy un asco haciendo origami comparado contigo—habló abatido rehuyendo la mirada de la niña._

 _Esta tomó el pedazo de papel—que tenía un patético intento de rosa—y lo inspeccionó en silencio. Pasaron los segundos, quizá minutos y ella dejó de mirar la figura. Yahiko tomó valor y le dirigió la mirada, para darse cuenta que la peli azul estaba llorando._

— _¡Konan! ¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó preocupado Nagato acercándose a ella._

 _Está le frenó el paso y pegó a su propio pecho la "rosa" de color azul._

— _Nada, la verdad no tengo nada…_

— _¿Entonces? —preguntaron sus compañeros angustiados._

— _Si esta fea no te límites—dijo triste Yahiko agachando la mirada._

— _¡Basta! Este detalle ha sido hermoso, jamás nadie me había dado algo—susurró acercándose al peli naranja—.De verdad gracias, la intención es la que cuenta._

 _Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero totalmente sonrojada, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a avanzar de vuelta a la sala de aquella cabaña._

— _¡Enserio no sabes cómo te agradezco ese detalle Yahiko-kun! Estaré en la salita si me necesitan— dijo volteando a verlos y continuó su camino._

 _Yahiko sonrió como bobo tomándose la mejilla, en verdad le había gustado a Konan su origami. Entonces se dirigió igualmente a la sala de la cabaña, caminando a zancadas. Nagato se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo un remolino de emociones por lo que acababa de ver._

— _Nagato, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Anda vamos._

— _N-no, ahí voy Yahiko._

 _Entonces trotando el pelirrojo siguió el mismo rumbo que habían seguido sus amigos._

 **V**

La mirada del mangekyo sharingan contra la del rinnegan.

El sonido del reloj y la lluvia es el fondo de aquella noche sin estrellas, donde reina la oscuridad

—Entonces, ¿aceptas Nagato?

Todo el plan de reunir las bestias con cola para lograr una sola paz es demasiado tentador, pero por alguna razón siente que estaría entregando su alma al diablo. Además, Yahiko se había negado cuando el hombre enmascarado les propuso parte del plan, ¿no sería traición?

—Sé lo que piensas Nagato, que estarías traicionando a tu mejor amigo—sonríe debajo de la máscara—, que está muerto por cierto.

Un temblor le sacude el cuerpo al escuchar esa verdad.

—Pero si no aceptaras la propuesta, eso sería peor y no tendría nombre. ¡Tienes la oportunidad de lograr la paz y estás titubeando!, anda, ¿recuerdas que te dijo con su último aliento?

—"Eres el salvador de este mundo" —cita automáticamente, nunca se le olvidaría la imagen de Yahiko moribundo y susurrándole esas palabras.

—Él mismo te lo dijo hombre. Tienes los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos… tú puedes y debes cumplir la voluntad de tu amigo, él quería lograr la paz.

Obito le extiende la mano mirando con más fiereza al portador del rinnegan.

— ¡No seas un marica que solo se queda lamentándose sin hacer nada, como lo has estado haciendo! Toma mi mano, aliémonos por nuestro objetivo en común.

Se abraza al diablo sin dudar tomando la mano del Uchiha con firmeza, sintiendo como un pedazo de su alma se ha ido.

—Perfecto Nagato—murmura el azabache sonriendo de forma maliciosa, sonrisa que no alcanza a ver el pelirrojo debido a su cara cubierta.

El Uzumaki ha tomado una decisión con base al trato con el Uchiha y la guerra civil en curso que ha provocado. El dolor le ha acompañado toda su vida, así que de ahora en adelante será…

—De ahora en adelante seré Pain—dice soltando la mano del enmascarado—por lo que no me vuelvas a llamar Nagato.

Obito no responde, solo se limita a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

—Entonces Pain dedícate por ahora a tomar el control de Amegakure con la cacería que has comenzado, y te daré un consejo; _no dejes que la debilidad ensucie tu alma._

Finalmente el Uchiha desaparece y Nagato aprieta su pecho, en donde se supone está el corazón.

"Konan, lograré el anhelo de Yahiko…"

 **VI**

— _¡Jiraiya-sensei!_

 _El hombre se talló los ojos somnoliento y se sentó en el futón, mirando curioso a la niña que le hablaba._

— _¿Qué sucede Konan?_

 _Ella le puso la mirada más tierna que podría haber en la Tierra._

— _Pues, yo quería que…—se tomó las manos, agregándole un toque aún más inocente—viéramos las estrellas juntos, hoy sí se ven. Ya sabe, usted, Yahiko, Nagato y yo._

 _Sus ojitos grises brillaban con alegría, como hoy no había llovido de forma bestial, el firmamento se alcanzaba a ver con claridad, dando a ver las constelaciones. Este no pudo resistirse a la insistencia de ella, así que abandonando la posibilidad de volver a dormir, se dirigió a afuera de la cabaña en la que vivían._

" _Vaya, la ilusión de Konan estaba muy bien justificada" pensó el albino. Konan lo arrastraba jalándolo de las manos hasta que llegaron con sus amigos._

— _¿Ya vio el cielo sensei?_

— _Sí Nagato, esto no se ve todos los días en estas tierras._

 _Yahiko fingía desinterés, a él no le gustaba mostrarse muy sensible. Sin embargo su faceta cambió al ver a su compañera, su corazón latió más rápido. Todos se recostaron en el césped, disfrutando de la vista._

 _Jiraiya no pudo evitar recordar a Tsunade. A ella le gustaban mucho esas tipos de vista, siempre mostraba un mejor humor "aunque fuese gracioso admitirlo" y sonreía de oreja a oreja, siendo ella un poco reservada en ese aspecto. El adulto suspiró y pidió a Kami que estuviera bien._

 _Mientras tanto Nagato intentaba contar las estrellas, maravillándose de las que brillaban más. Giró por un momento su mirada a sus compañeros, estos inconscientemente estaban recostados lejos de él y Jiraiya. No lo entendía, había momentos en que le molestaba verlos tan juntos. "No debo pensar así" negó con la cabeza y retomó su labor de contar las estrellas._

 _Mientras Konan veía con total alegría el firmamento, él se dedicaba a observarla. Su cabello azul estaba desordenado alrededor de su cabeza y sus brazos estaban extendidos en forma de ángel._

 _La sonrisa de la niña lo hacía sonreír, mientras su sonrisa nunca menguara él sería feliz._

— _Yahiko-kun._

— _¿Mhm?_

— _Creo que me he dado cuenta que Jiraiya-sensei sufre mal de amores. Mi madre me decía que cuando alguien vive con melancolía es porque el amor no le ha hecho maravillas._

— _Bueno, eso podría dudarlo. ¡Es un pervertido!_

— _¿Y qué? Él también puede amar—replicó y de pronto su mirada se volvió angustiosa—.Yo espero jamás sufrir de amor._

 _A Yahiko se le movió algo por dentro al verla de esa forma, así que tomándole el brazo la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos._

— _Escucha bien Konan, tú jamás padecerás eso—su rostro adquirió un color rojo—porque cuando seamos grandes, nos vamos a casar. ¿Está bien?_

 _Sus ojos grises se abrieron abruptamente ante esas palabras y se puso colorada al igual que su compañero. Antes de decir palabra Jiraiya les habló:_

— _Miren chicos, una estrella fugaz. Dicen que sí pides un deseo cuando pasa una, se cumplirá._

 _Yahiko soltó su brazo y todos quedaron viendo el firmamento. Los cuatro cerraron los ojos con fuerza y pidieron en pensamientos sus deseos._

" _Sé que es estúpido, pero deseo que Tsunade se enamoré de mí. Y si no está de más, que recupere la felicidad a mi lado"_

" _Deseo lograr la paz en el mundo ninja"_

" _Deseo vencer mis inseguridades para proteger a mis compañeros"_

" _Deseo que Yahiko…cumpla sus palabras"_

 **VII**

Se mira en el espejo, sus cabellos azules están algo largos y con las puntas abiertas. No ha tenido el tiempo de arreglarse el cabello. Hoy de forma irónica, salió el Sol y no hay lluvia.

Justo este día en que la guerra civil que causó Nagato, cumplió su objetivo; la matanza hacía Hanzo y sus seguidores. Debido a la luz sus ojos han adquirido un gris-azul, sin llegar al tono tan perfecto que tenía Yahiko.

Puede escuchar las explosiones, puede escuchar los gritos. Mentiría que no le duele en lo más mínimo, pero eso ella lo había padecido en las guerras, lo había padecido por el gobierno de ese bastardo. Ese bastardo la había capturado y usado para que Yahiko desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra.

Por lo que empatía…no siente en lo más mínimo.

El espejo le devuelve la imagen de una mujer joven, con la mirada dura y ojos sin brillo. Sonríe con sorna, antes su reflejo delataba una joven de mejillas pinceladas de rosa, con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de forma bonita. No había más de eso.

Decide hacerse un cambio similar a aquel día. Toma un kunai y se corta el cabello hasta el cuello, sus cabellos iluminan de azul la habitación. Se levanta, recoge sus cabellos y finalmente empareja su cabellera.

—Mejor—dijo sin ganas.

 **VIII**

 _El silencio en el que estaban sumergidos no era incómodo, ciertamente era lo contrario. Del cielo caía una lluvia ligera, que podía disfrutarse con la compañía indicada._

 _Pues sí, Konan y Yahiko se sentían satisfechos mutuamente con su presencia._

 _Los dos admiraban la lluvia, no tenían nada que hacer y les pareció bien salir un rato de la cabaña. Nagato había salido por unas cosas, por lo que estaban completamente solos. Jiraiya se había marchado de la cabaña hace años._

 _Pasaron largos minutos, hasta llegar a una hora en donde seguían en la misma posición, sin ánimos de moverse. Yahiko por naturaleza no solía mantenerse callado mucho tiempo, si estaba guardando silencio era porque desde hacía un rato observaba a su compañera._

 _La adolescencia ya le estaba dando frutos a su compañera. Sus facciones se habían afinado, sus labios se habían vuelto más carnosos y sus ojos parecían lucir más brillantes._

 _Pero él también estaba en la adolescencia, por lo que no se le escapaban las curvas de su compañera, estaban muy bien ubicadas y sus senos eran grandes sin llegar a lo exagerado que le había escuchado a su sensei bajo los efectos del alcohol:_

 _«Si supieras Yahiko, que medidas tiene de senos la rubia que estaba conmigo cuando los conocí, ¡ciento seis centímetros! Son prácticamente sandías…_ _»_

 _Rió ante el recuerdo, su maestro siempre cuando estaba borracho mencionaba a una tal Tsunade y se regocijaba de sus senos, que jamás había encontrado en otras mujeres unos de ese tamaño…_

 _Suspiró y se concentró nuevamente en la cara de su compañera. Su rostro era hermoso, su belleza solo podía ser comparable con un ángel._

— _Yahiko-kun._

 _Parpadeó despertando de sus pensamientos y le sonrió nervioso._

— _¿Si Konan?_

— _¿Por qué me miras? ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Ups, quizá no había sido discreto en sus miradas._

— _Oh por nada mujer, por nada._

 _Esta le sonrió con suavidad y giró la mirada hacía el frente. Yahiko intentó ver la lluvia con concentración pero no podía, los labios de su compañera ahora le estaban llamando mucho la atención._

" _Qué fácil sería robarle un beso" pensó mordiéndose el labio._

— _Yahiko-kun…_

— _¿Si Konan?_

— _Sé que es ridículo pero… ¿nunca has imaginado como sería bailar bajo la lluvia?_

 _Era muy común que Konan fantaseara con muchas cosas y eso era lo que les hacía sonreír con ternura a Nagato y a él. Les daba una sensación de_ _calma, era tener una compañera con el alma de una niña._

— _No, ciertamente no._

 _Konan lo miró en silencio, pidiendo "eso" con los ojos._

" _Oh no, eso no" suplicó en su mente al ver sus ojos grises mirándolo con insistencia._

— _Mujer, no me gusta bailar._

— _¡Yahiko! ¡No te cuesta nada!_

 _De forma rápida la chica se levantó, le jaló el brazo levantándolo y lo comenzó a arrastrar al patio lleno de hierba húmeda._

— _Konan…_

— _Oh vamos, ¿qué te puede pasar?_

 _Yahiko iba a replicar pero ver como los ojos de su compañera se tornaban ligeramente verdes lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Amaba como los ojos de Konan cambiaban de color según fuera el ambiente en el que estuvieran. Aunque siempre estuvieran grises sus ojos por el clima de Amegakure, algunas veces cuando salía el Sol sus ojos lucían azulados y en este caso por la hierba alta, lucían con un matiz verdoso. Pero nunca sus ojos perdían su esencia grisácea…_

 _Al notar como la miraba tan fijamente a los ojos se sonrojó al igual que él, se habían olvidado que estaban unidos por el agarre de Konan a su brazo._

 _Odiaba los ojos de ella, siempre le hacían ceder…_

— _Bueno, solo unos pasos…_

 _Soltó el brazo de él y con una sonrisa colocó los brazos de él en su cuerpo para poder bailar. Una mano unida con la suya y la otra en su cintura._

— _No será gran cosa, solo gira como "estúpido" por el terreno conmigo y ya, mientras nos cae la lluvia._

 _Este estaba cohibido, tenerla tan cerca lo hacía desear con más fuerza besarla. Solo asintió y comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo suave._

 _La lluvia seguía cayendo, solo había disminuido la intensidad con la que se precipitaba al suelo. Como si las nubes supieran la escena que se desarrollaba entre los adolescentes._

" _Uno, dos, tres" decía Konan entre pensamientos, mirando con ilusión a su compañero mientras se movían a un compás improvisado. Era muy atractivo, su cabello tan colorido color naranja le hacía sonreír y sus ojos azules como el cielo le hacían delirar. Eran preciosos, nunca se cansaría de admitirlo._

 _Yahiko se olvidó de la condición que le había dicho a la chica y continuó bailando por puro gusto. Verla tan contenta se le había contagiado, le llenaba el alma verla así._

 _Pero bueno… su lado pervertido le susurraba que sacara provecho de la situación. "¡Bésala, bésala!"_

 _El lado irracional de Konan le había hecho obligar a Yahiko a danzar con ella, tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. "Nada como el primer amor" diría Jiraiya y les guiñaría un ojo, sonrojándolos._

 _Pero su sensei no estaba ahí, solo existían ellos dos y la lluvia como su eterna compañera. Una ráfaga de aire sacudió sus cabellos a la par que frenaron su vaivén._

 _Azul contra gris, sus miradas estaban conectadas._

— _Gracias Yahiko-kun—susurró moviendo sus rosados labios, haciéndole tragar duro al chico._

" _Que fácil sería robarle un beso" volvió a pensar._

" _¿Cómo sería besarlo?" se cuestionó la chica._

— _Hmph, pues solo me queda decirte "de nada", mandona—dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

— _Tonto._

 _No se habían dado cuenta pero sus rostros paulatinamente se habían estado acercando, chocando sus narices, sintiendo sus respiraciones._

— _Konan, ¿puedo? —habló en voz baja, no había necesidad de hablar más fuerte._

 _Esta cerró los ojos y selló sus labios a los de él respondiendo a su pregunta, este cerró los ojos inmediatamente y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Konan por su parte rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él._

"Fue el inicio del caos más hermoso del universo… su propio caos."

 _Besándose bajo la lluvia…_

 _El vaivén fue intenso y delicado hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Los labios de ambos completamente hinchados se curvearon en una sonrisa al darse cuenta que el Sol iba a salir… se haría un arco iris._

 _Ah, y también sus ojos inocentes cambiarían de color… otra vez._

 **IX**

Se sienta bruscamente en la cama, jadeando e hiperventilando de desesperación. Otra vez otro de los sueños que la atormentaban.

El recuerdo de Yahiko muriendo en los brazos de Nagato.

Se pasa para atrás sus cabellos tomando una bocanada de aire, siente que el aire le está faltando.

¿En verdad valía la pena seguir viviendo? Le parecía que los Dioses se regocijaban con su dolor.

Se levanta de la cama para ir a un mueble, en busca de "eso".

Al verlo lo toma con fuerza y lo acuna contra su pecho. La "rosa" que le dio Yahiko cuando eran niños. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir, precipitándose una por una al suelo. Dejando sus mejillas empapadas.

La nostalgia está buscando un corazón.

El camisón negro con el que duerme es salpicado por varias lágrimas.

¿De que valía intentar sonreír?

La felicidad es un maquillaje de sonrisa amable desde que él no está… un maquillaje que desaparece cuando los ángeles lloran.

El dolor la supera por mucho, no siente la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Sus pies se mueven solos, dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio. El viento le levanta el camisón, hay frío. Pero no parece importarle, solo quiere dirigirse ahí.

Agarrando con fuerza la rosa de papel llega a su destino, está muy cerca del vacío. Podría caerse si no tenía cuidado… morir en un segundo para reunirse con él.

Continúa llorando por minutos que le parecen horas, mirando el papel con dolor. Un paso más…

Bajo el manto azul de esta gran ciudad, cuyo cielo no deja de llorar… solían sentarse juntos.

"—Konan"

Da un respingo. Una y otra vez, puede escuchar el sonido su voz.

—Yahiko, daría todo porque estuvieras junto a mí—le dice al viento.

Su nombre deja de sonar en su cabeza cuando escucha una voz más profunda.

—Konan, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

No voltea, solo se muerde el labio con fuerza. Es Nagato.

—Nagato, quizá es hora de que me vaya con él…

Ni siquiera está segura de haber susurrado esas palabras, mira hacia abajo. La lluvia no cesa, la tormenta oculta el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro de porcelana.

Konan no puede verlo, pero Nagato pierde sus facciones frías, su rostro comienza a mostrar angustia. Oh no, ya no soportaría una pérdida más… no, ella no podía querer acabar con su vida. Él tenía que devolverle un motivo para vivir, ella se lo dio cuando lo encontró muriéndose de hambre con su perro. Otro sollozo agudo suena por el lugar, un sollozo que lo encoge.

—Hablemos por favor Konan, piensa bien las cosas…

— ¡Estoy harta de vivir sin que él esté! —Chilla interrumpiéndolo—maldición, yo le grité hasta el cansancio que se fueran… que me dejaran ahí…

—Él jamás hubiera sido capaz de dejarte morir, ni yo seré capaz. No eres la única que vive un infierno, cada día mi mente reproduce su muerte, como murió en mis brazos. ¡No tires su sacrifico a la basura suicidándote!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la jala hacía zona segura, en el amplio espacio de la azotea. La toma de las mejillas y la obliga a mirarlo, esta tiembla al ver su rinnegan.

—Nagato—susurra, las palabras de él le han llegado.

—Konan, no me dejes solo—Sus palabras están cargadas de emociones—ya perdí a Yahiko, no puedo perderte a ti.

Más lágrimas salen de su rostro. Le cuesta mucho sostenerle la mirada a Nagato por lo que cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere verlo…

—Mírame bien Konan, si alguna vez me consideraste alguien querido, mírame—Su voz se ha convertido en una súplica.

Por supuesto que lo quiere… abre los ojos lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo.

—Tú has sido el ángel de Yahiko, el mío. Tú me trajiste con ustedes, ¿recuerdas?

Esta asiente, sonriendo tristemente.

—Entonces continúa siendo un ángel Konan, ayúdame a lograr la paz que Yahiko anhelaba—Quita con suavidad sus manos del rostro de ella—el chico enmascarado que hace tiempo nos habló, me propuso un plan en donde lograremos la paz en todo el mundo shinobi.

— ¿No a ese Yahiko le prohibió que se nos acercara?

—Cierto, pero su plan es infalible. Por favor sé parte de ese futuro, quiero construirlo junto a ti. Sé mi ángel…

Nunca había visto a Nagato tan desesperado desde la muerte de Yahiko, aunque hacía falta recalcar que "el rostro de Yahiko" era el que mostraba la desesperación.

Una calidez le empezaba a llenar el pecho, quizá había sido demasiado egoísta. Solo había pensado en su propio dolor y no pensó en el de Nagato. Una nueva corriente de aire los atraviesa.

A Nagato no se le escapa el detalle de que Konan se encoge del frío y sin pensarlo se quita la capa para colocársela encima.

—Te vas a resfriar—suspira— ¿aceptas?, porque si aún decides saltar…yo salto.

Eso era una realidad, si ella no estuviera su objetivo perdería sentido, no valdría la pena realizarlo. Y saltaría con ella sin dudarlo.

Ella agarra la capa para que la cubra del todo y lo mira con una mirada indescifrable. Pasan segundos que parecen minutos.

—Tienes razón, he sido egoísta, he tirado la toalla sin saber que tengo una misión. Acepto ser tu ángel, acepto que seas mi Dios…

—Nunca mencioné que sería Dios.

—Pero todo ángel tiene uno.

—Entonces aprovecharé y te diré esto, de ahora en adelante soy Pain. El mundo debe conocer nuestro dolor.

Konan toma la mano de Pain y la une con la suya, dándole un apretón.

—Entonces comencemos de nuevo Pain, cumplamos lo que anhelaba Yahiko-kun.

Nagato por esta vez se permite flaquear en los sentimientos que negó hace años y la besa en la frente. La toma en brazos y se dirigen dentro del edificio. Esta esconde su rostro en el pecho del chico y sin que se dé cuenta, lanza el primer regalo que recibió en su vida al aire.

La corriente arrastra el papel lentamente de forma dramática, yéndose a un lugar desconocido.

"Es hora que te deje ir, ¿verdad Yahiko?" piensa mientras ahoga un sollozo.

Hoy es un nuevo comienzo…

 **X**

 _Ya era más de media noche y el sueño no les llegaba. Ocasionalmente llevaban acariciándose con ternura, mirándose entre ellos y platicando alegremente de la reunión que acontecería el día siguiente. ¡Podrían recibir la ayuda de Hanzo para Akatsuki! ¡Para lograr los ideales de Yahiko!_

 _Sin embargo Yahiko en el fondo sentía algo que lo angustiaba, algo que eclipsaba su dicha. Mirar a Konan sonreírle con esa dulzura le hacía sentir que sería la última vez que la vería… pero eran paranoias ¿verdad?_

 _Konan lo besó con la pasión que solo podía desbordar una adolescente con hormonas desatadas, recibiendo la misma pasión de vuelta. Pero esta vez era más intenso al agarre del chico, él quería memorizarse con ansía el sabor de los labios de ella._

 _Con suavidad le acarició las piernas blancas descubiertas por el camisón, disfrutando de la suave piel. Por falta de aire se separaron y lo volvieron a retomar segundos después._

 _El calor de la lujuria siempre les invadía, cosa que Yahiko frenaba. Él no podría detenerse y no quería acosarla._

 _Separó sus manos de las piernas de ella y se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando Konan sujetó sus muñecas._

— _Yahiko-kun, sigue…_

— _Konan, hasta ahí. No podría frenar…_

— _¿Y si te dijera que quiero que me desvirgues en este instante? —dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas._

 _Él no era el único con un mal presentimiento, ella sentía la necesidad de darle lo que debería darle con el paso de los años._

— _Konan… no tienes…_

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó encima del oji azul, sujetando todavía sus muñecas._

— _Por favor…sé que lo deseas al igual que yo._

 _Su entre pierna comenzó a palpitar. Maldición…_

— _¿No preferirías rosas y velas en tu primera vez?_

 _Negó con la cabeza Konan sonrojándose una vez más y soltando sus muñecas._

— _Eso es un cliché Yahiko. Con que lo hagas tú… seré feliz._

 _Lo besó acariciando su abdomen, el calor estaba consumiendo la habitación. Entonces de un solo movimiento la colocó debajo de él, sonriendo nervioso. ¿Y ahora?_

— _Yahiko-kun, puedes…—tragó saliva girando la mirada hacia otro lado—continuar si deseas._

 _Como un rayo, le volvió un recuerdo con su antiguo maestro. Uno de los días en que estaba sumamente ebrio…_

 _«—Cuando seas grande y guapo como yo, tendrás a una mujer. Cuándo vayan a hacer sus cositas sucias, recuerda, tú debes tener el control…_

— _¡Sensei! —gritó el niño escandalizado y sumamente, sonrojado._ _»_

 _Bien, él tenía que tener las riendas. Inseguro procedió a besar el cuello de ella, dejando un rastro de saliva en el cuello de la chica. El corazón de ella iba a sufrir un colapso de lo tan rápido que latía._

 _Aferró las manos en la camisa de él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir placer con los besos de su compañero. Sin notarlo fue acariciando la cintura de la joven, levantando poco a poco el camisón negro. Los gemidos de ella eran suaves y delicados, estaban excitándolo._

— _¡Ah!_

 _Se separó rápidamente de ella._

— _¿Te hice daño?, ¿fui brusco?_

 _Esta negó con la cabeza._

— _Solo que acariciaste mis senos…_

— _Perdón… enserio yo…_

— _No, solo que…—se mordió el labio—me gustó._

 _Los dos estaban tan rojos como un tomate y que ella dijera eso solo hacía que se rostizaran más con tanto calor._

— _Vuelve a hacerlo, por favor._

 _Este titubeante acercaba la mano y la alejaba. Un modo desvergonzado despertó en ella, ya que sin preámbulos se quitó el camisón, teniendo puesto solo unas bragas de color blanco._

 _Soltó un gemido al verla así, sus pezones color coral estaban levantados por la excitación._

— _No temas tocarme, soy tuya. Desde el momento en que me dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando creciéramos, ¿recuerdas?_

— _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo._

 _El auto-control se fue al demonio al volver a besarla, tocando con delicadeza los senos de ella. Y así pasó la madrugada, llena de besos y gemidos. El dolor de ella al ser desvirgada no duró mucho, no opacó el momento. Aunque Yahiko se sentía una mierda al haberla visto soltar varias lágrimas…_

 _El primer orgasmo de sus vidas los golpeó, gimieron roncamente sintiéndose fuera de órbita. A él primero se le pasó el efecto y la apretó contra sí, susurrándole al oído:_

— _Te daré la mitad de mi vida si tú me das la mitad de la tuya._

— _¿Por qué solo la mitad? —jadeó correspondiendo al abrazo._

— _Porque mitad y mitad suman uno, seríamos uno solo._

 _Lo miró con ternura, él a veces era muy charlatán. Pero siempre le hacía suspirar enamorada con sus palabras._

— _Konan, sí esta fuera nuestra última noche en este mundo, ¿qué me dirías?_

— _Que eres lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido en la vida, que te amo tanto que no hay números que puedan medir mí amor. Que he sido dichosa de gozar tus caricias…y que sin duda, te daré la mitad de mi vida._

 _Yahiko la besó con dulzura, aliviando un poco su mal presentimiento. Sí fuera o no su última noche en este mundo… podría decir que fue la mejor noche de su vida._

— _Te amo Konan, eres mi ángel en la oscuridad. Yo debería ser el dichoso porque me entregaste tu cuerpo, por ser el aludido en tus sonrisas. Nunca olvides esto, eres mi todo—susurró y al terminar le dio un beso en la frente. Los dos se quedaron perdidos en el mundo de los sueños._

 ** _Lamentablemente, confirmaron el día siguiente que fue su última noche juntos en este mundo._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **La muerte de un ser querido es un hecho inevitable en nuestras vidas y el crecimiento que de eso deviene también"**

Jorge Bucay.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Hasta aquí llega mi OS. No les voy a mentir, me destrozó escribirlo. Me ha vuelto a nacer el amor por el YahiKonan, entonces… las cosas como acabaron para Konan me entristecieron.

Dejando mis sentimientos de lado, debo de admitir que es lo que más me ha costado escribir porque tuve que ver de nuevo el manga, el anime e incluso tuve que preguntar por Facebook algunas cuestiones. Y quisiera explicar algo; lo de que a Konan le cambian de color los ojos dependiendo el ambiente, es algo que he escuchado que les pasa a los de ojos grises. Conocí a una niña que tenía ojos así y le cambiaban a azules si no había nubes... entonces es un detalle que me gustó colocar.

Al editar el fic, quité la cursiva de las frases en presente. Consideré que se ve un poco mal, así que aquí está el listado de las canciones que usé para crear el fic:

-Crawling de Linkin Park.

-El cajón de mis recuerdos de Alexander Miro.

-Again (cover) de Iloqueen (el primer opening de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood)

-Muñeca de Trapo de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

-God Knows de Aya Hirano.

-El último vals de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

-Sayonara Memory (cover) –es el ending 24 de Naruto Shippuden-

-This Game (cover) de Iloqueen. (opening de No game, no life)

Ah y el título se debe al nombre de un capítulo del fic "El pacto" de Elade-chan. "Nuestra última noche en este mundo".

Y estas son las canciones que me inspiraron mucho:

-Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran.

-Kuusou Mesorogiwi de Yousei Teikoku.

-Lovers de 7!

-Blue bird de Ikimono Gakari.

-Por besarte de Lú.

-Supermassive Black Hole de Muse.

Ahora sí terminando los créditos, quiero darle un reconocimiento a "Karou Uzumaki" por haber sido mi beta en esta historia. Fuiste muy linda conmigo al ayudarme a corregir detalles y leerme diciéndote mis teorías sobre los huérfanos de la lluvia :v

¡Eres genial! Y como dije al inicio, este fic está dedicado a ti.

Fue un honor que me leyeran, no olviden dejar su review y darle like a mi página de facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction".

Saludos cordiales.

 **Editado el 25/08/2016**


End file.
